The 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) system is an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM)-based system that has a different resource structure from that of existing wireless communication systems.
WiBro and WiMAX systems are OFDM-based systems, but their methods of structuring resource blocks are different from that of 3GPP LTE.
In the case of WCDMA, the document for deciding size of a transmission block is in 25.321, which is 3GPP standard specification.
However, there is a problem in that a method for deciding a number of allocated resource blocks and size of allocated transmission blocks is not determined.